<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strawberry Milk by darefanny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489943">Strawberry Milk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darefanny/pseuds/darefanny'>darefanny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If I Call You Daddy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Hangover, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Top Steve Rogers, absolutely depraved banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darefanny/pseuds/darefanny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Two… three glasses of champagne. That stout Bruce had brought especially for him. At least four glasses of red wine. More than a little whiskey. Shots of something with strawberry and a nearly lethal ethanol concentration. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tony groaned, failing to count the drinks he’d had last night. After the sweet strawberry thing the memories were kind of foggy (non-existent), and there was no telling what had gone down his system after that. From the way he was feeling now, he suspected anything between rat poison and cyanide.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If I Call You Daddy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strawberry Milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know if this text is cursed or wholesome. Anyway, my first MCU! I'm thinking of turning this into a series, but we'll see. :D</p><p>- fanny I <a href="https://grievingwidowsmith.tumblr.com/">@tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two… three glasses of champagne. That stout Bruce had brought especially for him. At least four glasses of red wine. More than a little whiskey. Shots of something with strawberry and a nearly lethal ethanol concentration.</p><p>Tony groaned, failing to count the drinks he’d had last night. After the sweet strawberry thing the memories were kind of foggy (non-existent), and there was no telling what had gone down his system after that. From the way he was feeling now, he suspected anything between rat poison and cyanide.</p><p>He turned the shower off, grudgingly telling himself that one and a half hours was enough wasting water. Still feeling a little wobbly, he moved to the sink carefully, leaning his hands against it and spent a moment there making sure he wasn’t going to vomit again. Then, he brushed his teeth cautiously, avoiding pushing the toothbrush too deep into his mouth, and took two aspirins.</p><p>Tony fought his way back to the bed, lying down exhaustedly and wishing the painkillers would begin to work on his headache soon. He was tired but sleep evaded him, the pounding on his forehead too disturbing for him to be able to relax. At least it was silent. The bed felt cool and comfortable. There was nothing that demanded his attention right now.</p><p>The door swung open, banging against the small table next to it loudly.</p><p>”Oops”, came Steve’s voice. “Clearly underestimated the power needed for that.”</p><p><em>You go through that door every single fucking day</em>, Tony thought to himself, but didn’t bother to vocalize it. He turned his back to the door, hiding himself under the covers with a grunt. He listened as Steve stripped himself of his sweatpants and t-shirt – he’d been out for a run, because in Steve’s world that was what you did at 8:00 in the morning when everyone had been up drinking ‘til the small hours. Yesterday Tony had felt bad for Steve for his inability to get drunk, but now he envied him. As always.</p><p>Steve went to take a shower, and Tony was blessed with peace once again. Finally, his mind started to drift towards unconsciousness, his limbs becoming pleasantly heavy…</p><p>The sound of something knocking against his nightstand stirred him back awake. Turning, he saw that a glass of water had been placed on top of it for him. He watched Steve go around the bed towards his own, empty side, ruffling his hair with a towel as he walked. Tony considered the water for a second, then propped himself up to take a sip.</p><p>“Thanks”, he muttered, lying back down to his side and closing his eyes again in the hopes that he hadn’t lost the sleep. Steve didn’t answer, but Tony felt the bed shift as Steve lied down next to him. Tony was just starting to think that it was a little uncharacteristic of Steve to come back to bed once he’d already got up, when he felt a touch on his neck. Ah.</p><p>“Go away, I’m old.”</p><p>“You’re not old, you’re just hangover”, Steve answered softly, but after a few strokes through Tony’s hair he withdrew his hand. But it was enough for Tony to be reminded of how horny hangovers made him, and he reached blindly behind his back in order to catch Steve’s hand. He managed to find it and pulled the arm over himself.</p><p>“Blow me”, he mumbled.</p><p>Steve huffed through his nose at him, but moved to spoon him, closing a hand over his.</p><p>“You just said that you’re old.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m also a slut.”</p><p>Tony could feel Steve’s breath on his neck when he chuckled.</p><p>“Then shouldn’t you be the one blowing me?”</p><p>“Fuck no”, Tony rebutted. “I’ll puke all over your pretty dick.”</p><p>Steve laughed again, and Tony patted the hand resting on his chest. “Come on, be nice to daddy.”</p><p>There was this sort of amused, sort of bothered noise that Steve let out. Tony could imagine Steve rolling his eyes behind his back, but he knew that secretly, Steve liked it when he said shit like that, he just would never admit it out loud. Except on the brink of an orgasm while Tony was nailing him to the mattress, of course, when he actually had. If Tony had been more on the mood to tease Steve, he might’ve brought it up, but the current state of affairs was that he just wanted some attention on his dick as soon as possible.</p><p>Seemed he wouldn’t have to wait for long, because Steve pressed his body firmly against him, including his cock that Tony could feel hard against his ass. Steve’s capability to grow an erection in approximately two seconds at the mere mention of sex never ceased to amaze Tony. The corner of his mouth twitched, and he ground his hips against Steve lazily. A couple of kisses were planted across Tony’s neck, a hand gripping his hip promisingly.</p><p>“Have you brushed your teeth?” Steve asked, pulling Tony backwards to face him. Tony opened his eyes to look at him sleepily.</p><p>“Yes, princess.”</p><p>Used to the banter, Steve just pressed his lips to Tony’s. His fingers found their way into Tony’s hair, and Tony gladly allowed Steve’s tongue to invade his mouth. It quickly turned into a game of little back- and forth bites and licks, and Tony thought he was winning for a while, but then Steve’s hand curled tighter into his hair and Tony sighed, his jaw going slack. Steve nibbled his lower lip for a final argument, then pulled back.</p><p>“You still reek”, he said, smiling, leaning to kiss Tony again.</p><p>Well, obviously. To Steve’s enhanced sense’s Tony would be smelling of old booze for three days no matter what he did. No secret drinking habits in this relationship really, as Tony had learned very quickly.</p><p>“I promise my dick won’t reek”, he grinned, making Steve snort.</p><p>”Subtle, Tony.”</p><p>”You have to. I need mouth-to-dick first aid like yesterday”, Tony argued jokingly, giving in to a delicious stretch. Steve shook his head incredulously, but his eyes were warm.</p><p>”Mm-h”, he hummed in mock understanding, already kissing his way down. ”Who’s a princess now?”</p><p>It was convenient that Tony hadn’t put any clothes on after the shower. He rested back comfortably, spreading his thighs pliantly as Steve’s hand grabbed one of them. He got one more kiss to his lower stomach, and then Steve’s mouth was around him, hot and wet, and yes, it was exactly the thing he needed.</p><p>He took a sharp breath, laying a hand on Steve’s head, just to touch his hair absently. Steve made an affectionate sound of recognition, gripping the base of his cock with his hand and sucking the tip teasingly. Then he took as much into his mouth as he could and begun to move his head. He went slowly at first, took the time to roll his tongue around the sensitive frenulum softly, to pause to kiss Tony’s cock wetly a couple of times. Tony’s still recovering, alcohol-poisoned brain short-circuited at the sensations, and he couldn’t tell when the low, needy noises he was making had started.</p><p>”Yeah, Steve, fuck, that’s so good, yes –” He kept mumbling nonsense, deciding that Steve’s mouth should never leave him. It’d be awkward for others at first, but they’d understand if they’d experienced it themselves. They wouldn’t of course, since Steve’s mouth was already occupied.</p><p>Then a hand was cupping his balls, caressing the soft skin tenderly, and Jesus Maria and Josef, Tony mewled, his hips demanding to fuck Steve’s face, but he held himself off. After a while, the hand moved lower, pressed against his perineum, and Tony’s legs moved invitingly even more apart on their own volition.</p><p>”Lube”, Steve said, moving to place a few kisses on Tony’s inner thigh, his voice unhurried. Tony had the thing in his hands in seconds, passing it to Steve who glanced at him briefly, a satisfied glint in his eyes. Tony tried to smile playfully back through his haze, rocking his hips suggestively, and followed through half lidded eyes as Steve coated his index finger with the liquid.</p><p>The world was quickly out of any control for Tony again as Steve begun to devour his way back up to his cock, nipping at his thighs softly and stopping to mouth his balls on the way. His cock was buried back between Steve’s lips, and then there was a finger rubbing against his hole, the touch so light Tony was sure he’d lose his mind. A tortured noise escaped his throat – he needed more, much more, but Steve was just bobbing his head up and down on him, almost leisurely, the finger teasing and massaging around his entrance.</p><p>”Steve, please.” Tony tried to sound annoyed, yeah right, annoyed like a starving person at the promise of a meal.</p><p>”You wanted a blowjob”, Steve told him innocently, lapping Tony’s cock filthily around his mouth, sucking harshly enough to make noise.</p><p>”Steve”, Tony repeated, frustrated.</p><p>”Ask nicely.”</p><p>If Steve thought Tony wouldn’t beg, he had another thing coming.</p><p>”Steve, baby, love of my life – ah – please fuck me”, he pleaded, impatient but meaning every word.</p><p>The finger pushed into him. Tony sighed gratefully, hopefully, as he felt the digit first just feel him carefully, but then Steve slid it further, quickly finding his prostate with the experience of someone who had found it countless times before. Tony had <em>felt </em>Steve find it countless times before, but his body shuddered the same it had the first time.</p><p>His cock was still in Steve’s mouth, and the combination was mind-blowing. Tony couldn’t stop himself from pushing against the pressure, his mouth opened wide as he tried to remember how to breathe. Steve sucked him dedicatedly, tapping his finger against his prostate, sometimes rolling the tip of his finger around, and Tony was melting. It was <em>still</em> teasing, but it was good, so good and he couldn’t think straight for long enough to argue anyway.</p><p>”Ohhh fuck, oh god”, he slurred, falling back to the nonsense. Tony swore his groin area had detached and went to heaven, except his whole body was all lit up nerves, the pleasure almost overwhelming.</p><p>”Just Steve is okay”, Tony heard Steve mutter against his cock, and he would have pointed out how fucking lame the joke was, but another finger was being pushed into him and fuck – Steve started fucking him with his fingers, slow and precise and everything Tony had ever wanted from life. His back wanted to arch but it was counter-intuitive, he needed to be still and not bother Steve when he did magic with his fingers. Desperate for some way to relieve the tension that was building up inside of him, Tony gripped the sheets, fisting them in bliss.</p><p>Then Steve let his cock out of his mouth. Tony was confused for whole three seconds before Steve’s fingers started to hit the spot inside of him again, now quick, almost mechanical. He palmed Tony’s lower stomach with his free hand, just above Tony’s cock so that it came to rest against the back of his hand, and pressed down slightly. He knew exactly what he was doing, and if Tony’s eyes weren’t rolling towards the back of his head, he could have watched how an obscure amount of pre-cum soon leaked from the tip of his cock, provoked by the attack on his prostate.</p><p>He could bet all of his earthly possessions that Steve was watching, though. Well, at least he wasn’t too dehydrated from yesterday, an obnoxious voice from the back of Tony’s mind said.</p><p>”Perfect.”</p><p>Steve sounded like he was in fucking love, and for reasons unknown to man, Tony had to see for himself. He forced his eyes open to see Steve’s hand working between his legs, his mouth parted in an expression best described as fascination. A normal human would have grown tired of the pace Steve was keeping very quickly, but Steve hardly seemed to be thinking of it, his eyes concentrated on Tony’s cock.</p><p>Tony whimpered, breathing heavily, his body feeling like it would come apart, and another spurt of pre-cum leaked out of him. His cock kept twitching - it was almost like having one big, impossibly long orgasm, but he hadn’t actually come yet. The pleasure just kept pooling there at its limits, never hitting the point after which it would crash down – Tony threw a hand over his face, vulnerable and in ecstasy that was nearing agony.</p><p>He didn’t really have much choice than to just take it as Steve forced a couple more pulses out of him. Then his fingers slowed down, leaving Tony a trembling, pre-cum stained mess.</p><p>”Jesus, Steve”, Tony somehow managed to word, breathless. His head was spinning and his heart beating like an old washing machine slinging. ”Satisfied?”</p><p>Steve just hummed at him for an answer, quite fucking obviously pleased, and leaned down to lick the mess Tony had made.</p><p>Tony wanted to act humiliated, but it was just so incredibly hot that he couldn’t do anything but stare, his cock greedily begging for Steve’s attention. It didn’t help that Steve was making a show of it. But eventually, he lifted his head, looking at Tony.</p><p>”Was that too much?” he asked, a studying, slightly concerned look in his eyes.</p><p>Who cared if Tony died of a heart attack if it happened like this? Besides, Tony had only himself to blame – Steve hadn’t learned all of this from his non-existent sex education class back in the 1930’s.</p><p>”No”, Tony answered, swallowing and smiling with unfocused eyes. ”Just get your dick inside me, please.”</p><p>Steve gave him a little laugh, then moved to kiss him. His erection, still restrained by his boxers, poked Tony’s own as he pressed his body close, and Tony pushed against it, grunting. Steve took the cue and shuffled out of his only piece of clothing, kissing Tony again as he lubed himself up. He rolled Tony to his side effortlessly, coaxing his leg out of the way and pushed the head of his cock inside.</p><p>After the initial string of noises and incoherent cussing, Tony actually clicked his tongue out of frustration. Steve was being way too gentle, sinking into him slowly and carefully. But the click of tongue was effective; Steve rewarded it with burying the rest of his cock to the hilt in one robust movement. Tony’s body objected to it, trying to jerk away reflexively, but Steve steadied his hip with a strong hand and kept him in place. Yeah, before making bitching sounds Tony might’ve considered the fact that Steve’s cock was just as enhanced as everything else about him or put more simply; huge.</p><p>Tony hummed brokenly, breathing tensely through his nose, the sudden fullness inside of him definitely more pain than pleasure at the moment. Steve gave him a look that said “how many times do we have to go through this”, but leaned down to kiss his shoulder apologetically, and didn’t move his hips. He lowered himself even closer, kissing Tony’s cheek, his neck, his throat softly. It took Tony’s mind off the displeasure effectively, his muscles beginning to relax. One of Steve’s hands was rubbing small circles onto his hip, and the expression on Tony’s face softened, and oh –</p><p>“You feel so good around me.” Steve was nuzzling his ear, his voice tender and warm, and Tony realised he still wasn’t moving. “So tight.” A shiver run through Tony’s spine. “So hot.”</p><p>Steve was totally pampering him, but fuck it, it was too nice for Tony’s self-consciousness to ruin it. He pulled Steve to his lips, sighing as Steve’s hips made the subtlest movement. Steve kissed him in the same manner he’d been whispering to his ear, sweet and gentle, and the nerves on Tony’s tongue tingled, his body opening up like it was blossoming. Finally Steve begun to move, sliding his cock in and out of him slowly, and the kiss ended as Tony’s mouth opened into a moan, his body remembering how close it had been to the edge now that the pain had eased.</p><p>Tony was grateful when Steve didn’t waste his time with over scaled carefulness anymore – seeing the pleasure on Tony’s face, he lifted himself up and begun a steady rhythm of thrusts, not too fast but fast enough for Tony to start feeling the build up from the continuous pressure on his prostate again. Before long Tony was making noise as continuously, pushing his ass lewdly backwards for Steve to be able to sink as deep into him as possible, just right. Steve dropped down to suck Tony’s earlobe into his mouth, then bit his neck, and Tony whined unashamedly, feeling his completion suddenly near. He moved to touch his cock, but Steve seized his hand, locking it against the mattress. He begun to pound into Tony mercilessly, and, fuck, Tony was coming anyway, his orgasm so powerful after all of the stimulation that his vision blacked out, and there was just the sound of his own screams in his ears as he clenched around Steve viciously, his cock releasing a load after load.</p><p>Finally, it stopped, but there wasn’t much opportunity for Tony to catch his breath or come to his senses, because Steve pushed him onto his stomach, a firm hand pressing between Tony’s shoulder blades. His thrusts didn’t stop for a second, the pace as ruthless as it were, and the overstimulation kept Tony crying out his moans, loud and unable to stop himself, ears red from the knowledge that his animalistic noises could probably be heard to the other side of the house.</p><p>He squeezed his eyes shut, gasping for dear breath as Steve’s weight pressed him down, his own screams wasting what little air he had. Feeling dizzy, he hoped Steve’s pleasure would give away before his body would – an uncomfortable turn in his stomach reminded Tony of his hangover. He could’ve said something, that it was too much, except his cock was still hard and with a shout he came again, his body shaking violently. Thankfully, the squeezes of his walls pushed Steve over the edge this time too, and he came inside Tony with a soft grunt, hips jerking uncontrollably.</p><p>Blood was rushing loudly in Tony’s ears, and he had to spend many long seconds to make sure he wasn’t going to pass out. God, he was going to slap Steve’s face off the minute he could move. At least he hadn’t slumped on top of Tony like a piece of shit after his orgasm.</p><p>Steve recovered first, huffing loudly and pulling out of Tony. He was careful, but it still made Tony wince a little. Steve settled onto his side, bringing an arm over Tony and planted some kisses onto his back before resting his head against it. His finger begun to draw patterns on Tony’s shoulder lightly, and Tony idly tried to make sense of them in his mind. His heartbeat was finally starting to settle, the sweat on his skin beginning to cool off. The world was spinning around him no more as he opened his eyes.</p><p>”You’re literally going to kill me one of these days”, he informed Steve, though he wasn’t really feeling the problem he’d had anymore.</p><p>”What?” Steve asked, lifting his face up.</p><p>”Never mind”, Tony muttered, then continued, fully aware that Steve would never let it go. ”You’ve never been hangover, right?”</p><p>”No”, Steve confirmed, his voice becoming alarmed. ”What do you mean? Was that –”</p><p>”Relax. Let’s just say that that could’ve turned very nasty.”</p><p>Catching his meaning, Steve choked on a little amused noise. ”I’m so sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable”, he said earnestly.</p><p>”It’s okay. It was pretty fucking amazing for the most part.”</p><p>”Oh?” Tony couldn’t believe Steve actually sounded surprised. ”Oh, good. I mean, after what you said last night I thought, well, to deliver. I was honestly a little worried of being so… aggressive because of my powers, but –”</p><p>”Wait”. Tony turned to face him. ”What did I say last night?”</p><p>Steve looked at him stupidly. ”You don’t remember?”</p><p>”Steve, there was probably more alcohol in my body than water towards the end of the night. No, I don’t remember.”</p><p>Tony could tell it was going to be good from the way Steve blushed.</p><p>”Well”, he begun, pausing to solve his throat. ”You were coming and going, but you were being pretty… affectionate towards me, and at some point, when I was sitting talking to Nat, you sat on my lap and told me that you wanted me to ’milk you till you were desperate’ and ’pin you down and fuck your brains out’. You said other things, but that was the gist of it.”</p><p>Tony bursted into laughter. He might’ve had more than a few insecurities, but his behaviour when he was intoxicated wasn’t one of them. He’d made himself look like a fool while drunk too many times to care about it anymore. Seemed he’d had a fun night. Might try even remembering it the next time.</p><p>”Did Nat hear?”</p><p>Steve was cracking up too now. ”From the way she raised her eyebrows, yeah. You did lean close to my ear, but I guess you had forgotten how to whisper at that point.”</p><p>”Good god”, Tony sighed. ”Seems <em>I’m </em>going to kill me one of these days.”</p><p>”No, I should’ve realised how drunk you were then. And I really didn’t think about the hangover at all. Sorry”, Steve said sheepishly, then continued with a twinkle in the eye. ”I’m all up for a comeback if you want, though. I’ll even call you daddy if you like.”</p><p>Tony laughed, relaxed and feeling much better than he’d had an hour ago. Still exhausted, though. As he rubbed his face tiredly, Steve huddled close enough to press his nose against his neck. They were silent for a long time until Steve’s stomach growled loudly.</p><p>”JARVIS, my husband fucked me like his life depended on it and now he’s starving like a five-year-old who can’t take care of eating regularly.”</p><p>”That’s a little unfair”, Steve chuckled sleepily.</p><p>”Certainly, sir. Shall I order something?”</p><p>Steve gave JARVIS a long list of take-out to order, ignoring how Tony’s brows rose amusedly as he listened to him go on and on.</p><p>”Some of it is for you, genius”, Steve pointed out when he was done. ”That good?”</p><p>”I don’t need food, I need coffee.”</p><p>”Uhhuh, and I’m the five-year-old?” Steve said, shaking his head. ”Thank you, JARVIS, that’s all.”</p><p>Tony didn’t bother to argue. He closed his eyes, his body feeling like a wreckage.</p><p>”Don’t fall asleep, rockstar.” Steve poked the tip of Tony’s nose with a finger. ”Come on, let’s take a bath before the food arrives. I’ll wash you.”</p><p>”Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t”, Tony mumbled. ”I’m done moving for the day.”</p><p>”I’ll carry you.”</p><p>Tony considered for a moment. He <em>never</em> let Steve carry him. On the other hand, he did want to get rid of all the bodily fluids on and in him. Oh, what the hell.</p><p>”Fine”, he agreed. ”But if you drop me you’re calling me daddy in front of the food delivery guy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>